


Бело-синее

by Nimrhoss_Myrrh



Category: DIAURA, MEJIBRAY
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimrhoss_Myrrh/pseuds/Nimrhoss_Myrrh
Summary: Я продолжаю писать тебе письма. Я приношу их в то место, где мы когда-то любили проводить время, кладу в маленькое отверстие в полу, надеясь в один прекрасный момент получить ответ. Надеюсь, что ты хотя бы прочтешь, но, сколько бы ни приходил, я не нахожу там ответных писем…
Relationships: Tsuzuku | Genki/Yo-ka (DIAURA)
Kudos: 1





	Бело-синее

_**И мы все когда-то утонем в собственных желаниях, до самых краев перепачканные грязью.** _

Она придвигается все ближе, не переставая смотреть на меня искренне восхищающимся взглядом. Какое-то нездоровое обожание. Это я вижу в выражении ее лица, когда в очередной раз подношу к своим губам бокал с дорогим шампанским и, опустошая его, откидываю куда-то в дальний угол комнаты, не обращая внимания на противный звук разбивающегося стекла. 

Это шампанское отвратительно. Кажется, я пил его уже пару раз когда-то давно, не могу вспомнить. Или, может, дело лишь в том, что в последнее время я не могу нормально воспринимать любой вкус?

Она что-то недовольно произносит, но все же устраивается на моих коленях. Немного поерзав бедрами, самодовольно усмехается, глядя на мой затуманенный взгляд, в котором читается лишь одно. Желание. Так кажется ей. Так кажется всем людям, которые смотрят на меня: счастливый и успешный человек, известный музыкант при деньгах. Судьба, о которой мечтают многие?

_Нужна ли она мне теперь такая, без тебя в этой жизни?_

Улыбаюсь противной гримасой, искаженной до такой степени, что нетрудно в этом узнать фальшивую улыбку или хотя бы что-то похожее. Алкоголь все-таки берет свое, и это я чувствую, когда осознаю, как на самом деле душно в этой маленькой комнате, насквозь пропитанной синим цветом, которого стало в последнее время слишком много в моей жизни, а в голове слышен лишь твой голос. Но сейчас мне все равно на то, что происходит за стенами этого грязного здания. Я хочу лишь одного.

Мои бесстыдные руки блуждают по ее идеальному телу, которое сегодня будет полностью принадлежать мне. И я заранее это знаю. Сколько таких мест я уже обошел за ближайший год? Кажется, вся дурная слава этого города теперь моя. Впрочем, не только этого. Иногда я могу позволить себе сделать что-то настолько неразумное, такое как уехать отсюда к чертям, пытаясь забыть дорогу в ненавистные мной места, в воздухе которых обитает одно. Боль. Именно это я случайно попытался передать ей, но, кажется, ее не только не смутило мое ненадлежащее обращение, но еще больше завело, потому как она снова усмехается, и, наклонившись к моему лицу, игриво проводит языком по моему уху, после чего опускает свою нежную руку на возбужденную плоть.

Я хочу ее. Сегодня я хочу сделать все, чтобы расслабиться. Я делаю это слишком часто, но сегодняшний день становится особенным. Она делает все, чтобы завести меня еще сильнее, и я с радостью поддаюсь этим ласкам. Насквозь пропитанный похотью и грязью. Таким ли хотел я быть?

Я уже говорил о том, что она чем-то напомнила мне тебя?

Все, с кем я сплю, похожи на тебя.

Иначе бы я не обращал на них никакого внимания.

Иначе бы все это было бессмысленно.

Прикрываю глаза и сильнее откидываюсь назад, пока она очерчивает мокрую дорожку из поцелуев на моей шее. Я чувствую легкое головокружение, когда полностью закрываю глаза, а твой голос в моей голове становится более явным.

_— Тсу…_

_— Тсс, пожалуйста, не говори ничего… — я осторожно касаюсь указательным пальцем его губ и слегка прикрываю рот, чтобы поцеловать._

_Сквозь поцелуй я чувствую, как он улыбается, и понимаю, что я сам являюсь причиной этой улыбки. Он такой покорный и податливый сегодня, и я решаю сполна воспользоваться этим._

_Я не думал, что когда-то он возьмет инициативу в свои руки. Я хотел целовать его так много, чтобы он никогда не смел усомниться в моих чувствах. Но сегодня он делает то, что не позволяет мне усомниться в нем._

_Он полностью укладывает меня на этот тесный диванчик и начинает целовать мое лицо, пока я судорожно хватаю ртом воздух. Он что-то шепчет, продолжая доставлять мне удовольствие, и плавно переходит от лица к шее, целуя слишком много и часто, так что мысли в моей голове слишком спутанные, но он является причиной всего этого. Он является причиной всех моих стонов, названных его именем._

_Именем, которое я люблю больше всего на свете._

_Он поднимает голову и смотрит на меня взглядом, который я всегда мечтал увидеть. Взглядом, который он никогда не сможет подарить кому-то, кроме меня. Я всегда буду любить этот взгляд, даже когда пройдет слишком много времени для того, чтобы он так же восхищался мной, как делает это сейчас. Даже если он решит оставить меня, я никогда этого не забуду._

_На секунду он оставляет легкий поцелуй на моих губах и снова возвращается к своему делу. Почему для него это так важно? Вопрос, который не требует ответа. Я хочу, чтобы этот момент длился целую вечность. Я хочу растянуть все счастливые минуты с ним, потому что знаю, что рано или поздно это закончится. Он не сможет любить меня так же долго, как я его. Никто никогда не мог._

_— Йо-ка…_

_Его имя такое особенное, такое мягкое в произношении, ласкающее слух, прямо как его безупречный голос, и оно сплетается в моей голове с ощущением безграничного счастья.  
_  
— Йо-ка? Кто это?

Глупый вопрос заставляет меня вернуться в реальность. В ту самую, которая обжигает мою душу своим противным синим цветом. Нет, милая, это ты зря. Я не хотел думать об этом, но они сами врываются в мое сознание. Глупые обрывки из прошлого, которые я уже никогда не смогу позабыть. 

Никто не может называть это имя. Нет, никто не должен.

Аккуратно отталкиваю ее от себя, заставляя встать. Она непонимающе смотрит, пока я пытаюсь найти свою рубашку и наспех застегиваю штаны. Сегодняшняя ночь обязана быть интересной, это я знал еще с того момента, как открыл глаза. Впервые за этот день.

Кидаю чересчур большую сумму на комод, прежде чем направиться к выходу и услышать ее растерянный голос.

— А как же…

— Я передумал, — спокойно отвечаю, — можешь оставить эти деньги себе.

Она раздраженно цокает языком, и, прежде чем выйти, я успеваю услышать лишь тихое, почти невесомое:

— Удачи тебе тогда с этой… этим Йо-кой.

Ухожу, даже не обернувшись. Пространство в ужасно душном и узком коридоре словно сжимается, и я даже прищуриваю глаза, которые не привыкли к такому резкому контрасту между белым и синим. Не знаю, кто был дизайнером этого помещения, но он постарался на славу, сделав комнатки ядовитыми и насыщенно-яркими, но о коридорах и подсобках позаботиться даже не додумался.

Все звуки смешиваются в один странный и непонятный гул, и это заставляет меня закрыть руками уши, потому как голова явно намеревается расколоться на несколько частей. Кто-то кричит, кто-то стонет, откуда-то раздается грязный шепот и какие-то мерзкие звуки. Я опираюсь спиной на стену, чтобы не свалиться. Проклятие, проклятие, не нужно было столько пить. Казалось бы, мой разум пришел в себя, как только я услышал одно слово, а вот физически ничего хорошего так и не произошло и не происходит. 

Пожалуйста, прекрати это. Умоляю, сделай все, что в твоих силах.

Я не могу долго так стоять. Я прижимаюсь к грязной и обшарпанной стене, продолжая искать выход из здания. Музыка становится громче, и вот я уже выхожу в главный зал. Перед глазами все так же двоится, троится, четверится, я, кажется, спотыкаюсь о кого-то, но сейчас это волнует меня меньше всего. Громкая музыка готова разорвать мой и без того потасканный мозг, и я молю всевышние силы о том, чтобы поскорее добраться до заветной двери.

И каким-то образом мне это удается. То черное пятно вдали, которое я по ошибке принял за человека, все-таки оказывается моим главным спасителем в этот вечер. 

Прохладный воздух ночного Токио встречает меня с радостью, когда я выбираюсь из этого огромного здания, насквозь пропитанного различными слоями грязи. Поверить не могу, что смог обратить внимание на такое…

— Эй, красотка, не хочешь повеселиться?

Не успеваю как-то отреагировать на чей-то отдаленный голос, который мог бы походить на размытое пятно, если бы был человеком, как меня грубо хватают за волосы, и я на автомате издаю сдавленное шипение. Нет, извините, сейчас у меня нет настроения, чтобы веселиться, и нет сил, чтобы противостоять.

Я позволяю им делать все, что заблагорассудится. Я даже не сопротивляюсь. Наверное, мне слишком… все равно? Да, именно так. Я просто чувствую себя тряпичной куклой в их руках и терплю все эти удары, никак не реагируя на боль. Кажется, останутся синяки и ссадины. Может быть, они меня даже убьют. Плевать.

Она везде: такая давящая, почти незаметная. Боль. Почему бы нам не стать сегодня одним целым?

Здесь есть только я и эти люди, которые думают, что, сделав больно мне, они станут лучше. Они думают, что я грязный, но сами еще хуже. Они не знают, что по-настоящему сделать больно мне невозможно. Уже нет.

Они везде, по всему моему телу. По голове, по лицу, по всему, что физически является мной. Я всего лишь продолжаю слышать твой голос в своей голове, и это не позволяет мне полностью расклеиться перед ними. Твои слова успокаивают, и, прошу тебя, сделай так, чтобы эти пытки поскорее закончились, это все, чего я хочу.

Пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы я перестал чувствовать боль. Только ты можешь. 

Возможно, я был бы рад, если бы сейчас здесь появился определенный человек и заставил все это прекратиться. И я продолжаю желать, я все еще жду этого человека, даже когда они уходят, предварительно обшарив мои карманы и забрав оттуда не такую уж большую лично для меня сумму. Я продолжаю глупо смеяться и ждать его, лежа в луже собственной крови, которая все еще стекает по моему лицу и волосам. Я не знаю, почему остаюсь в сознании после всего, но я не чувствую себя настолько раздавленным, как это должно быть. 

И перед тем, как закрыть глаза, я все-таки вижу перед собой этот черный силуэт, и очертания его лица складываются в такое родное и приятное, я успеваю только мельком улыбнуться своими разбитыми губами, прежде чем все вокруг превращается в сплошную тьму.

Такие глупые, они ведь не знали, что большую часть денег я прячу далеко не в карманах.

Понятия не имею, сколько времени лежу на этом холодном асфальте, но, когда просыпаюсь, снова вижу перед собой этот грязный клуб в ночи. Улица почти пустынна, и только иногда я могу различить гул проезжающих мимо машин. Ночной Токио так прекрасен, а я не могу чувствовать что-либо, кроме противной боли во всем теле, когда пытаюсь встать и разглядеть окрестности. И это у меня не сразу получается, я тут же падаю обратно, прикусив разбитую, как и сам, губу до крови. Кажется, снова ее прокусил, потому что в эту же секунду чувствую солоноватый привкус во рту, и не нужно быть провидцем, чтобы понять, что это такое.

С какого-то раза у меня все-таки получается встать, и я тут же достаю телефон. На разбитом дисплее огромными буквами высвечивается 3:49. Эта односторонняя драка принесла свое. А я только месяц назад купил телефон. Что ж, придется в ближайшее время приобрести новый.

Ловлю какую-то попутку, и удача улыбается мне, потому как повезло найти такси в такое время. Не то что бы это удивительно для столицы и одного из ее самых грязных районов, но я бы никогда не мог подумать, что в таких обстоятельствах можно не только надеяться на лучшее.

Еле связно называю адрес и плачу за проезд, после чего устремляю свой взгляд в окно, снова разглядывая темный город. Огни Токио чудесны. Как и твои глаза.

Игнорирую боль во всем теле. Кажется, мне нужно в больницу, но меня это не так уж сильно тревожит, как-нибудь само пройдет. Даже если и нет, ничего в этом страшного. Просто шрамы, которые ничего не изменят и не сделают меня другим человеком.

Сегодняшняя ночь проходит даже интереснее, чем я мог себе представить.

Не сразу понимаю, что происходит, когда таксист останавливается рядом со знакомой многоэтажкой в центре. Это заставляет меня выйти из машины, и, как только я оказываюсь на улице, тут же встревоженно оглядываю окрестности, вспоминая, куда мне нужно идти. Я не был в этом месте год, если не больше, с того самого момента, как все это случилось. Но теперь отчего-то мое существо будто кричит о том, что я должен прийти сюда вновь, несмотря на тупую боль, которая готова разорвать меня и мою душу на части.

Подхожу к нужной двери и пытаюсь нащупать знакомую связку ключей. Если эти люди не забрали… Нет. Удача меня сегодня точно любит, потому как я довольно быстро нахожу нужный мне ключ. Теперь я всегда беру его с собой. Потому что это самое дорогое, что осталось у меня на сегодняшний день.

Я не знаю, как мне удается добраться до лифта и остаться целым после всего этого. Ну, относительно целым. Я сразу же прижимаюсь к стене, как только оказываюсь в просторной, но слишком душной кабинке. Я стою напротив зеркала, и двух секунд мне вполне хватает, чтобы усмехнуться своему внешнему виду. Размазанная по всему лицу косметика, смешавшаяся с теперь уже засохшей кровью, которая растеклась по всему моему телу, грязные и спутанные волосы. Глаза с потухшими зрачками, в которых невозможно прочитать и намека на жизнь. Иногда я действительно думаю, что уже мертв. Иногда я хочу, чтобы это было правдой.

Мне нужен пятнадцатый этаж, и те секунды, пока я поднимаюсь ввысь, будто останавливают время, заставляя меня думать о том, что эта ночь какая-то бесконечная. Я был бы счастлив, если бы она не заканчивалась, но только не в этом случае.

Как в тумане захожу в нужную квартиру. Сейчас здесь почти ничего нет, кроме пыли и затхлого запаха, и мне даже приходится открыть все окна, чтобы не задохнуться.

Только в одной комнате на подоконнике покоится одинокий шарф.

Кровать накрыта толстой пленкой, которая тоже от времени покрылась толстым слоем пыли. Некогда уютные обои теперь кажутся серыми на фоне этого. Раньше здесь все дополняло друг друга, но сейчас каждый предмет в комнате принадлежит только себе.

Лишь я все еще продолжаю принадлежать человеку, которого больше нет.

Подхожу к грязному подоконнику, открываю последнее окно в этом доме и, завязывая теплый шарф на своей шее, достаю из кармана телефон.

4:46

Как же долго я ехал.

Глупо усмехаюсь, прикуривая. 

Я выпускаю тонкие колечки дыма в открытое окно, замечая, как с каждой секундой на улице становится все светлее. Япония такая огромная. Но, даже несмотря на это, в ней все равно не хватает единственной детали. 

Может быть, я совершил огромную ошибку, убежав от той грязной девчонки в таком же грязном заведении. Но был ли смысл продолжать, если я все равно знаю, что это в конечном счете ни к чему не приведет? Это не спасет меня от разрушительных мыслей, не заделает дыру в душе, не вернет тебя, не…

Правильно. Тебя уже ничего не вернет. Лишь я все еще на что-то надеюсь и чего-то жду, в глубине души осознавая, что так, как мне хочется, все равно не будет. Пути назад уже нет. Желания не всегда сбываются.

Я люблю тебя. Так сильно, что ты даже не можешь себе этого представить. Даже когда от тебя ничего не осталось, кроме глупой связки ключей в моих руках, я все еще продолжаю тебя любить больше всего на свете, и это единственное, что удерживает меня от провала в бездну.

Я желал, чтобы ты был рядом. Так где же ты теперь? Все, что мне остается — это притуплять любыми способами глупую боль в груди и улыбаться через силу. Где ты, я все еще жду, что однажды ты сможешь ответить на мои письма, отправленные в никуда… 

Если бы все не обернулось подобным образом, скажи, смог бы ты уйти? Я бы предпочел это тому воспоминанию, как ты лежишь на чертовом синем полу и шепчешь мое имя с болью на глазах, истекая кровью. Свет из окна окрашивает окружающее пространство различными оттенками белого, и каждый раз, когда я просыпаюсь, перед моими глазами все заполнено этим цветом. Ненавижу.

Я постоянно где-то пропадаю. Постоянно ищу людей, с которыми можно отвлечься. Продаю свое тело, лишь бы хотя бы считанные секунды не думать о том, что случилось в тот день. Я ищу людей, которые хотя бы немного напоминают мне тебя. Пусть я грязный, порочный мусор, пусть мое тело осквернено, но моя душа все еще принадлежит тебе, моя личность навсегда останется с тобой.

Если после смерти есть что-то, я бы очень хотел встретить тебя там. 

Я продолжаю писать тебе письма. Я приношу их в то место, где мы когда-то любили проводить время, кладу в маленькое отверстие в полу, надеясь в один прекрасный момент получить ответ. Я надеюсь, что ты хотя бы прочтешь, но, сколько бы ни приходил, я не нахожу там ответных писем…

Я отказываюсь смириться. Я не хочу. Я просто продолжаю ждать тебя… 

Докуриваю сигарету и, затушив ее о старую потрескавшуюся пепельницу, опускаюсь на пол, закрывая лицо руками. Сейчас я могу быть немного слабым, ведь так?

Твой голос все еще остается в моей голове, и я невольно слышу строки из песни, которую ты напевал под гитару. Я слышу строки из песни, которая так и осталась невыпущенной. 

_Сакура, сакура,  
Белые цветы расскажут о конце любви._

Знал бы ты, сколько всего я бы отдал за то, чтобы вновь услышать твой голос. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты пел только для меня. Я бы хотел слышать твой голос в реальности, а не в своей голове.

_Сакура, сакура,  
Даже в невидимых городах это прекрасно до слез,  
Я рассыпал цветы для тебя,  
Только для тебя._

Твой голос пропал так же, как и лепестки сакуры, о которых ты пел. Сакура умерла вместе с тобой, только вот мои чувства остались теми же.

_Сердце луны развевается апрельским ветром, медленно касаясь щек,_  
Я думаю о тебе, продолжаю любить, я не забуду, прощай,  
Прощай, прощай… 

Не выдерживаю и закрываю лицо руками, тут же чувствуя, как по щекам стекают тонкие дорожки слез. Глаза щипает, кажется, от попавшей в них косметики, потому что я могу разглядеть черные пятна на своих ладонях, когда отвожу их от лица на долю секунды, только чтобы взглянуть. 

Почему это случилось именно с тобой? Почему на твоем месте не мог быть я?

_— Сегодня стало известно о смерти вокалиста популярной вижуал-кей группы..._

_Не могу устоять на ногах._

_Вздох._

_Короткий рывок._

_— Как стало известно, музыкант скончался из-за последствий…_

_Ваза разлетается вдребезги._

_Я падаю на пол, не веря словам из телевизора._

_Я не могу кричать, не могу плакать._

_Что-то острое резко впивается в правую руку, но я не чувствую боли. Голову разрывают непонятные образы, тогда как комната приобретает синие оттенки._

_Немой крик застревает в горле._

_Я не могу это слышать._

_Скажи, как мне теперь одному, без тебя?_

Это ты, ты был со мной, тебя я в последний раз целовал в тот день, это я ехал с тобой в больницу и бережно держал за руку, это я видел, как ты покидаешь меня…

Я видел, как закрывались твои глаза, видел, как тонкая струйка крови стекала по твоим губам, я слышал, как ты едва различимо шептал мое имя, я знал те слова, которые ты хотел мне сказать. И я знал, что ты все так же сильно любил меня. Ты все так же сильно любил меня, как и в тот день, когда впервые сказал это; ты все так же сильно любил меня, как и в тот день, когда мы проснулись вместе, когда ты прижимался ко мне и громко смеялся.

Почему ты не сказал мне? Почему ты не сказал мне, что тебе осталось не так много? Почему ты не сказал, возможно, мы бы могли что-то сделать с этим.

Но теперь ничего не имеет значения. Теперь я не могу видеть тебя, не могу прикасаться к твоим губам, обнимать и слышать, как ты смеешься. Я не могу видеть твою улыбку, не могу заглядывать в твои глаза и держать за руку. Я могу лишь находить людей на тебя похожих, людей на одну ночь, я могу только представлять тебя на их месте, надеяться, что ты вернешься, но никто из них не сравнится с тобой, никто не будет лучше, чем ты. 

Я ненавижу, когда меня целуют в губы, ненавижу, когда кто-то произносит твое имя. Я ненавижу представлять рядом с собой кого-то более чем на одну ночь. Мне не нужны ни их объятия, ни их поцелуи. Мне нужен ты. Я пытаюсь найти маленькие частички тебя в их глазах. Никто еще не был таким совершенным по сравнению с тобой.

Я был таким и до того, как встретил тебя, но сейчас все кардинально поменялось. Сейчас я ищу лишь твой образ среди всех этих серых масс. С того момента, как увидел тебя впервые, я понял, что больше не смогу жить как прежде. Но это было ничем по сравнению с тем, когда я наблюдал, как ты медленно умираешь, и ничего не мог с этим сделать.

Тот шрам все еще со мной. Я постоянно закрываю его повязками, чтобы никто не видел куски этого уродливого тела. 

Я больше не могу различать цвета, кроме белого и синего.

Мне так хочется, чтобы это оказалось всего лишь ошибкой, глупой игрой моего воображения или дурацким сном. Но каждый раз, когда я просыпаюсь, тебя нет рядом. И часто мне снится одно и то же. Я надеюсь, что встречу тебя где-нибудь на улицах, и иногда мне кажется, что чувствую твой запах.

Я слышу, как капли дождя ударяются о стекло, и этот звук медленно усыпляет меня. Я сворачиваюсь клубочком на холодном полу, все так же продолжая думать о тебе, вспоминать минуты, проведенные вместе с тобой, и улыбаться. Слезы так и скатываются по щекам, чувствую, мой шарф насквозь промок. Я помню, как ты любил зарываться в него носом. Нужно забрать эту вещь с собой.

Я уже говорил о том, что люблю тебя больше всего на свете?

_Шумно. Вокруг слишком много людей. В этой толпе можно легко потеряться. Не знаю, зачем я пришел сюда, но это было необходимо. Сегодня мне нужно немного развеяться._

_Я снова иду вперед. Куда — не знаю. Нужно найти менее людное место, и тогда…_

_Едва ли мне удается сделать шаг, как я чувствую странную тяжесть сзади, после чего кто-то обвивает меня руками. Поворачиваюсь и в ту же секунду, чуть не прикрикнув, отшатываюсь назад. Я мог бы потерять равновесие, если бы не крепкие руки, удерживающие меня от столкновения с холодным асфальтом._

_— Я скучал… — подходишь ближе и утыкаешься мне носом в шею, пока я продолжаю стоять, не понимая, что происходит._

_На глаза наворачиваются слезы, но я сдерживаюсь. В конце концов, если это все не по-настоящему, могу ли я позволить себе сейчас быть самым счастливым человеком на свете? Пожалуйста, пусть все окажется не галлюцинацией, пожалуйста, пусть это все происходит на самом деле…_

_— Я тоже… очень скучал. — мой голос сильно дрожит, а я прижимаю тебя сильнее к себе, боясь потерять даже сейчас._

_Внезапно ты чуть отстраняешься и заглядываешь в мои глаза, а внутри меня все переворачивается. Сколько времени прошло? Год? Два? Пять месяцев? Как давно я не видел тебя? Таким взглядом можешь смотреть только ты._

_В отличие от других моих снов и иллюзий, сегодня твой взгляд… необычный. Сегодня он как никогда приближен к реальности, и это заставляет меня окончательно запутаться в непонимании происходящего._

_— Ну, ну, не надо плакать, чего же ты так… — твоя мягкая ладонь касается моей щеки, и ты осторожно смахиваешь одинокую слезинку, которая все-таки смогла вырваться из моих глаз._

_Вот черт, нужно научиться лучше сдерживать свои эмоции._

_— Просто я слишком сильно хотел тебя увидеть. — едва заметно улыбаюсь, после чего кладу свою руку поверх твоей, которая так и остается на моей щеке._

_Ты тоже улыбаешься. Так искренне, будто никогда ничего не происходило. Будто не было того страшного дня, когда я лишился тебя. Будто ты все еще рядом…_

_Ты продолжаешь смотреть в мои глаза, а я и не могу отвести взгляд. Сегодня ты настоящий. Никакие линзы и косметика не скрывают всей красоты твоих глаз. Только вот, долго ли будет продолжаться этот сон?_

_— Мне всегда тебя не хватает. — отводишь взгляд._

_Еле слышно шепчу:_

_— Мне тоже._

_Кажется, ты не слышишь этого, потому что в следующую же секунду твоя улыбка становится шире, и ты смотришь куда-то вдаль. Я могу лишь проследить за твоим заинтересованным взглядом, и это заставляет меня обернуться, чтобы увидеть где-то вдалеке огромное колесо обозрения._

_— Я никогда там не был. — тихий шепот._

_— Все когда-то бывает впервые. — опускаю наш своеобразный замок из пальцев вниз, и теперь мы просто стоим, держась за руки._

_— Ты отведешь меня туда? — наивно, слишком по-детски спрашиваешь, и я просто не могу тебе отказать._

_— Все, что только пожелаешь._

_Я продолжаю крепко держать тебя за руку, пока мы идем. Я покупаю билеты, все так же не отпуская твоей руки. Боюсь, что ты исчезнешь, не оставив после себя ничего. Я боюсь сказать что-то не то, оттолкнуть тебя. Боюсь как-то обидеть или намекнуть на случившееся. Сейчас я должен пользоваться этим моментом, пока ты рядом._

_Небо над нами такое серое, пепельное, какой стала моя душа после того, как ты ушел. Но сейчас ты здесь, могу ведь я не думать об этом? Нет, так сложно держать слова взаперти, хочется кричать, рассказать тебе о страшном сне, чтобы ты успокоил, уверил в том, что это лишь обман моего мозга, пусть я скоро, возможно, проснусь, мне это нужно…_

_Я обращаю внимание на голые стволы деревьев. Все растения уже давно завяли, ни одного листика. Все словно окаменело. Лица людей какие-то неживые. Они как роботы. Двигаются будто по заученной схеме. Жутко._

_Я все еще держу тебя, когда мы садимся в кабинку. Твоя рука очень холодная на ощупь и бледная, будто призрачная. Словно вот-вот я потеряю тебя вновь._

_Мы поднимаемся на высоту. В это время ты молчишь и даже не смотришь на меня. Все твое внимание сосредоточено на пейзаже за окном. Город прекрасен и с высоты птичьего полета._

_Я продолжаю смотреть на тебя. То на твой сосредоточенный профиль, то на ледяную руку с подаренным мною перстнем на большом пальце, который ты почему-то все время носишь с собой. Сколько-то минут мы даже не разговариваем, и почему-то я не решаюсь нарушить эту затянувшуюся тишину. Внезапно ты поворачиваешься и кладешь голову мне на плечо. Я аккуратно поглаживаю твои тонкие пальчики, после чего подношу руку к губам и совсем невесомо целую._

_— Мне так холодно… — жалобно произносишь, немного поежившись._

_Прижимаю тебя сильнее к себе, надеясь, что так ты хотя бы немного согреешься. Свободной рукой я осторожно поглаживаю тебя по волосам, иногда перебирая мягкие прядки. И правда, раньше ты не был таким холодным. Я еще помню тепло твоего тела, когда мы лежали вместе в нашей квартире, но сейчас что-то не так._

_— Мне всегда слишком холодно… — произносишь еще тише, и я утыкаюсь носом в твои волосы, прикрывая глаза и надеясь, что тебе станет теплее._

_Какое-то время мы снова молчим._

_— Тсу, я устал, — снова твой тихий шепот, — забери меня к себе, пожалуйста._

_Внутри меня что-то болезненно сжимается, когда после этих слов ты прижимаешься ко мне с новой силой, и теперь я понимаю, что наши страхи идентичны. Кажется, ты боишься того же, чего и я, но ведь мы сможем преодолеть это вместе?_

_— Я и так с тобой, глупый. — наигранно усмехаюсь, вдыхая запах твоих волос._

_— Нет… я хочу, чтобы ты никогда не уходил. — я почти не могу расслышать твоих слов, но это заставляет меня немного отстраниться и посмотреть на тебя._

_Мое сердце сжимается с новой силой, когда я смотрю в твои глаза. Ты с таким жалобным видом прижимаешься ко мне, и на некоторое время я думаю, что ты скоро заплачешь._

_— Поцелуй меня. — прошу так же тихо, как и твои последние слова._

_Ты легонько касаешься моих губ своими и берешь вторую мою руку, переплетая пальцы. Теперь обе наши руки заняты друг другом. Ты целуешь меня слишком медленно и осторожно, и я хочу навсегда запечатлеть этот момент в своей памяти. Я не хочу, чтобы эти секунды когда-либо заканчивались._

_Как же я скучал по твоим губам, по твоему голосу, по тебе…_

_Глупая иллюзия, не заканчивайся никогда._

_Я чувствую, как по моим щекам текут слезы, все в слезах, кажется, ты тоже плачешь, и это так странно для нас обоих. Два взрослых мужчины, известные музыканты вот так вот плачут в кабинке колеса обозрения, как маленькие мальчики, при этом целуя друг друга. Прекрасное зрелище._

_Я понимаю, что схожу с ума, когда перехожу от губ к твоему лицу. Я хочу поцеловать каждую частичку тебя, я хочу снова запомнить эти чувства, потому что внезапно начинаю осознавать, что происходит, и от этого становится только хуже. Я хочу снова вспомнить, каково это, когда я мог так спокойно наслаждаться тобой изо дня в день, когда мы были вместе почти двадцать четыре часа в сутки и когда ничего не предвещало беды._

_Я аккуратно касаюсь губами каждой слезинки на твоем лице, сильнее сжимая твои руки, чувствуя, как с каждой секундой они становятся все холоднее, и этот холод, кажется, распространяется и на меня, потому что мне внезапно начинает казаться, будто мои пальцы становятся онемевшими._

_— Я люблю тебя. — хриплый шепот. — Йоши, я люблю тебя._

_Ты продолжаешь плакать, и у меня появляется ощущение, будто скоро я впаду в самую сильную истерику в моей жизни._

_В один момент ты отстраняешься и пару секунд смотришь мне в глаза._

_— Пожалуйста, помни обо мне всегда. Не забывай, прошу тебя, не забывай обо мне, только так я могу жить._

_Не успеваю спросить, что происходит, как ты внезапно отпускаешь мои руки, открываешь дверь и резко выпрыгиваешь вниз. Слова комом застревают в моем горле, и я внезапно понимаю, что не смог удержать тебя. Я не смог уберечь. Снова…_

_Ничего больше не имеет значения, когда я подхожу к краю кабинки. Тебя там нет. Тебя там нет… Кажется, ты просто растворился в воздухе, но это не останавливает меня. Нет, тебя больше нигде нет и не будет никогда._

_Шаг. Всего лишь один шаг до пропасти, и я полностью готов. Я даже не сомневаюсь, когда прыгаю вслед за тобой, надеясь, что смогу попасть туда, где мы снова встретимся._

_Я слишком жалок, чтобы продолжать жить так, как делаю это после твоего ухода. Ты всегда оставляешь меня. Только в моих снах ты все еще жив, ты жив в моей памяти, на фотографиях, в твоей музыке. Ты все еще продолжаешь жить, это ли ты имел в виду, когда сказал не забывать о тебе?_

_Я и не смогу забыть уже никогда._

_Несколько метров до столкновения с землей._

_Я понимаю, зачем этот сон. Однажды мы так же вместе ходили на колесо обозрения, только никто никуда не выпрыгивал. Все были целы и невредимы. Но мы так же плакали в тот день, и я так же крепко держал тебя в своих объятиях. Только сейчас я понимаю, почему ты плакал. Только сейчас я понимаю, что ты хотел сказать, но не решался._

— Слушай, он вообще живой? — чей-то голос.

— Да должен. — еще один знакомый голос. — Эй, ты оглох, что ли?

Чувствую какое-то странное прикосновение к своему телу.

— И спал на этом грязном полу с открытыми окнами по всей квартире. — первый голос. — Идиот.

Открываю глаза, тут же щурясь от неприятного дневного света. Приходится подождать несколько секунд до того момента, пока окружающее меня пространство перестанет быть таким расплывчатым и примет свои привычные очертания.

— Кажется, кто-то явно перепил. — второй голос.

Автоматически поднимаю голову и вижу перед собой двух парней. Их лица кажутся мне совсем знакомыми, но на то, чтобы установить личности, уходит какое-то время.

— Что… какого черта вы тут делаете? — получается более жалко, чем мне того хотелось.

— Могу задать тот же вопрос тебе. — парень с фиолетовыми волосами усмехается, и я узнаю в нем гитариста твоей группы. Кей.

Второй парень, Шоя, стоит с какой-то палкой в руках, глядя на меня сверху вниз презрительным взглядом. Ах, да, они никогда меня не понимали. И не поймут.

— Да как вы вообще сюда попали? — чувствую, как мои губы растянулись в легкой усмешке.

— У нас ключи вообще-то есть, нам дал их Йо… — Шоя внезапно замолкает. — Ой.

Кей тут же смотрит на Шою и что-то шикает, и в этот момент я вскакиваю с пола, оглядываясь по сторонам. Что-то внутри меня перевернулось, когда он пытался произнести это имя.

— Йо-ка? Он здесь? — незаконченное предложение Шои словно оживляет меня и добавляет сил, после чего я мгновенно направляюсь к выходу из комнаты.

— Да нет же, придурок, он у… — Шоя вторит мне в след и тут же осекается, когда я уже почти выхожу из комнаты, слыша, как Кей ругается где-то сзади.

— Йо-ка? — говорю громко, осматривая каждую комнату.

Где же ты, где же ты, где же…

Остается лишь гостиная, и я внезапно замираю, сталкиваясь в проходе с твоим драммером. Тацуя смотрит на меня резко, с каким-то опасением. Где-то издали раздаются ругательства Шои и Кея.

— А Йо-ка… — тихо произношу и замолкаю.

Он отводит взгляд и проходит дальше в гостиную, и мне ничего не остается, кроме как последовать за ним. 

— Я понимаю твои эмоции, — произносит он, продолжая стоять ко мне спиной и даже не оборачиваясь, — я бы тоже хотел, чтобы _он_ был здесь.

Тоскливо. Как же тоскливо. Под натиском всех этих чувств, неоправданной надеждой и воспоминаниями, навеянными глупым сном. 

— Хоть я и не питаю к тебе теплых чувств и, уж тем более, не считаю хорошим человеком, — Тацуя продолжает свой монолог, — да и не сделал ты ничего такого, — он снова замолкает, что-то обдумывая, — но _он_ действительно дорожил тобой. И я понимаю, каково это — потерять любимого человека. 

— Спасибо. — произношу едва слышно, после чего Тацуя поворачивается ко мне.

— Надеюсь, ты кое-что усвоил из произошедшего. В любом случае, у тебя еще есть время исправить ошибки и вернуть нормальную жизнь. — он направляется к выходу из комнаты, после чего застывает в проеме на пару секунд. — Йо-ка бы очень хотел этого.

Вот и все.

Тацуя уходит, а я подхожу к маленькому диванчику и осторожно присаживаюсь, раздумывая над всем, что происходит. А нужна ли мне эта нормальная жизнь без него? Я совсем запутался и потерялся. 

Этот разговор с Тацуей что-то перевернул внутри меня. Конечно, он не может нормально ко мне относиться после того, как я, пьяный, пытался затащить его в постель на одной вечеринке, потому что он показался мне достаточно похожим на того, кого уже не вернуть.

На кофейном столике я нахожу полароидную фотографию и, взяв ее в руки, тут же узнаю изображенного на ней человека. Он улыбается своими накрашенными ярко-красной помадой губами, смотрит точно в душу, хоть его глаза и закрыты синими линзами, что не позволяет мне полностью разглядеть эмоции.

Воспоминания будто рассеиваются в моей голове, и я вижу их, одно за другим.

Комната, в которой я целовал _его_ в последний раз, падение, кровь, много крови…

Я, который пытался одновременно быть рядом и набирал номер скорой помощи…

Прижимаю фотографию к своей груди и закрываю глаза.

Я держал _его_ за руку, когда мы ехали до больницы. _Он_ постоянно шептал мое имя и не отводил взгляд. Я постоянно _его_ успокаивал, внушал, что все будет в порядке, что с _ним_ ничего не случится, хотя самому было до одури страшно. Я звонил кому-то с _его_ телефона, и этим кем-то, как оказалось, был все тот же драммер. Именно поэтому он некоторое время стоял в этой гостиной и говорил все те слова.

Помню, как что-то внутри меня умерло, когда мне сказали об этом. Помню, как возвращался домой, ничего не понимая. Как не верил. Только спустя какое-то время я сорвался. Напивался, убегал от реальности. Пытался покончить с собой, только в один момент вспомнил _его_ лицо, это и заставило меня вызвать скорую и пролежать несколько месяцев в больнице. И только потом началось все то, что и привело меня к такому образу жизни. 

Кажется, теперь… пришло время начать все сначала, ведь так?

Наверное.


End file.
